El cumpleaños de un hombre
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Las fiestas de un hombre debían ser masculinas. Un derroche de testosterona. Un grito de espartano. Una barba de leñador. Unos gruesos y enormes músculos de bestia. Y listo, eso era todo. [Feliz cumpleaños Subrio]


**Notas de autor:** Esta hombril viñeta es para el hombre entre hombres. Un sistema constituido de subsistemas hombriles, que hoy cumple años de la manera más hombril. No puedo poner su nombre porque lo cambia a cada rato, pero nosotros lo conocemos como: SUBRIO. Larga vida al darks. _Porque es mejor darks que recibirts._  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **El cumpleaños de un hombre**

* * *

 _Había una vez un sistema constituido por varios subsistemas. Uno de los subsistemas era el encargado de inventar fics, pero el subsistema encargado de escribirlos era un flojo que decía que eso consumía mucho tiempo, como los relojes #JA! Otro de los subsistemas tenía un pie malo y no bailaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Y un subsistema, era el encargado de pedir PECADO DEL BUENO y un buen día encontró a una voluntaria que escribió en su honor._

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUBRIO!_

* * *

Las fiestas de un hombre debían ser masculinas. Un derroche de testosterona. Un grito de espartano. Una barba de leñador. Unos gruesos y enormes músculos de bestia. Y listo. Eso era todo.

Si había globos, era de hombres reventarlos. Solo los cobardes se asustarían con la explosión. El confeti era cosa de niñitas. Las serpentinas eran para las gallinas. Y el pastel. Bueno, el pastel… eso sí podían dejarlo porque era de hombres comerlo hasta no dejar ningún solo pedazo. _Un hombre terminaba lo que empezaba._

A Elfman no le gustaban los abrazos ―solo los de sus hermanas y quizás lo de su hada favorita―, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Llegar al gremio el día de su cumpleaños era bueno, y como todos los años, sus hermanas organizaban un festejo a lo _Strauss._ A lo hombre recio. A lo macho que se respetaba. Decía él. Como consuelo porque no le quedaba de otra más que hacerse a la idea de que sus cumpleaños serían coloridos y como de fiestas infantiles.

Sus hermanas querían fiesta y era de hombres obedecer a las dos personas que más quería. Sin reprochar nada, además su hermana mayor era mucho más hombre que varios de ahí. Y porque en las fiestas del gremio había cosas masculinas como el intercambio de un par de puñetazos, tacleadas monumentales, poderosas patadas, gruñidos y gritos de hombres hambrientos de triunfo. Hombres dispuestos a demostrar de lo que estaban hechos.

Solo así pensaba que no era tan malo cumplir años y tener una fiesta como de ring de lucha libre. Y en el simple pensamiento humano, era un día más para demostrar lo que era un hombre. Era un año más de vida que cumplía siendo el hombre entre los hombres de los hombres del mundo. Un cumpleaños, una nueva oportunidad. Cada vez más ruda porque se hacía viejo.

No obstante, cuando la música resonaba y su hermana mayor se ponía a cantar, Elfman sabía que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera salvarlo.

Ni su fuerza.

Ni toda su masculinidad

Ni un golpe de rey bestia lo salvaría de sus peores pesadillas.

 _Un baile._

 _Y un hada a la que le gustaba bailar._

―Elfman ―Ever lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido. La reina hada arrugó la nariz ―te concederé el honor de bailar una canción conmigo ―cubrió medio rostro con su abanico. Pensando que así nadie sospecharía. Nadie… ―solo por ser tu cumpleaños.

El hombre sudó en frío y rascó su nuca. ―No es necesario… Los hombres no bailan.

Mordió internamente su mejilla. Ofendida por el rechazo, no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de que ella concediera un baile y mucho menos que ella, el hada más hermosa, los invitara a bailar.

Alzó las manos como rendición. ―No me gusta bailar, tengo un pie malo y no sé bailar. Bailar no es de hombres, además.

Se cruzó de brazos y pateó el suelo. ―Mira Elfman ―suspiró ―vas a bailar, quieras o no.

Arqueó una ceja. ―¿Me vas a obligar?

Evergreen asintió después del gruñido del Strauss y sin darle oportunidad de añadir un comentario más, amenazó deslizando un poco sus gafas por la nariz… Su mirada brilló malignamente. Elfman abrió los ojos.

―Quizás podría cambiar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Y pronto apareció una enorme estatua que adornaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elfman. El detalle masculino que le faltaba. Lo que lo volvía un hombre de verdad. Elfman ya sabía lo que opinaba de eso y con gusto lo repetía.

Ever golpeó su pecho con su abanico. Alzó su brazo derecho y el izquierdo cayó extendido hacia abajo, mientras se deslizaba de derecha a izquierda, flexionando sus rodillas para facilitar el movimiento. Bailando feliz con una estatua.

Y bueno, Elfman había mejorado su pose, ahora sí parecía bailarín, con las piernas separadas y las manos elevadas hacia su rostro. _Ese año sí combinaba con ella y sus pasos de baile._

Ahora sí parecía el cumpleaños de un hombre.

* * *

 **No sé qué decir, en mis elfever, el pobre Elfman siempre termina igual. ¡El hombre no aprende!**

 **No es de hombres eso. Mal, Elfman, mal.**

 **Bueno, para Sub con que a él le guste yo feliz de la vida :x**

 **Ever rules.**

 **PD: No bebas porque ya sabes lo que te pasa. Sigue en la subriedad XD**


End file.
